Project Konpyūtā
by KarukaRose
Summary: In this fanfic I decided to add some other interesting Vocaloids but I really can't describe this story.
1. Chapter 1-The arrival

It was a normal day at the vocaloid mansion. Miku, Len, Rin, Kaito and Luka where in the livingroom watching their old concerts on the tv. Meiko was drunk again in her room laying on the floor yelling "I need more beer!" but everyone ignored her. Their Master enterd the house and stared at the five "Hello eveyone" he said as he smiled faintly at them. Miku was the first to get up "Hello master!" she gretted him happily. Rin and Len slowly turned their heads simultaneously to face him, "I have some news for you guys" their master said as a long black car drove up to the driveway to the mansion. Luka watched the black car pull up in the driveway "What is it?" she asked curiously as her and the others saw a tall man in a black suit step out of the car and open the back door to the car. "Where getting a new vocaloid" as soon as he said that the others got really exited, they heard a knock on the front door, Miku jumped over to the door in exitment and opend it to see a short white haired boy with a usb tail and mismatched colored eyes look up at her, Miku squealed with exitment "Hello!" she said to the boy, Rin and Len got up and stood next to miku looking at the boy "Whats you're name?" Rin asked smiling at him.

The albino looked over at Rin and Len " I'm Piko" he smiled back a bit. "Well I'm Rin, this is my brother Len" she gestured to her brother "Hey" he looked at the boy "I'm Miku!" she shouted happily, "I'm Kaito" "I'm Luka" the blue and pink haired vocaloids smiled. The albino stepped into the house and looked around, "Piko will be staying here for awhile, if crypton accepts him, he'll stay here permanently" Miku's smile spread farther onto her face "Thats wonderful!" she squealed. Len narrowed his cerulian eyes before he could say anything Rin opend her mouth and asked "What happens if crypton doesnt like him?" she tilted her head "He'll be sent back"

I'm sorry if this is short, i"ll try better the next chapter or whatever.


	2. Chapter 2-Here we go again

I'm trying to write better, and it makes me feel good how people like the concept ^^

Miku frowned slightly " That will not happen! We'll make sure of it!" their master nodded at what Miku said "Good to know" he said as he walked out of the house and got in the black car as it drove away the five heard Meiko screaming at someone. "Here we go again-" Len rolled his eyes as him and his twin walked over to Meiko in her room and saw her screaming at the mailman which is a common thing for her to do when she's drunk. "Meiko what the hell are you doing?" Len asked as he pulled the brunett away from the window, Meiko slapped Len acrossed the face. "Ow!" he exclaimed as he got hit, "That was uncalled for!" his sister yelled, Meiko swung her empty sake bottle at them so the blonds quickly got out of Meiko's room. As they walked away from her room her yelling got the attention of other vocaloids in the mansion. Miki and Lily walked up to the blonds "What happend this time?" Lily asked as she crossed her arms. "Meiko's drunk again" Len said as he rubbed the side of his face where he got hit, "Are you guys okay?" Miki asked ruffling Lens hair a bit, "No one touches my hair" he snapped at the redhead swatting her hand away. "And were fine" Rin said as she elbowed her brother in the ribs "Okay sorry-jeez-"the redhead said, Luka, Kaito and Miku walked over to the four, Rin and Len walked to their rooms closing the doors behind them. Miku shouted at Miki and Lily "We have a new vocaloid!" the two totally forgot what happend and Miki, like Miku started smiling. Lily rolled her eyes "Every new vocaloid we get here just turnes out to be a peice of crap" Piko was right behind the two and asked "What are you guys talking about?" Lily jumped as Piko startled her "F-" turned around to face the albino "Nothing that concerns you" she snapped, Miki on the other hand patted Piko on the head smiling "Hello" she smiled.

The albino blushed a bit "I'm Piko" he said looking up at the redhead, she was taller than him. Piko was pretty short compaired to the others, "Nice to meet you I'm Miki and this is my friend Lily" she gave Lily a sidehug "Let. Go. Of. Me. Now." she narrowed her eyes at her 'friend' "Hehe- sorry.." the redhead apoligized as she let go of Lily. Lily walked away, the others just stared at Miki and Piko "I ship it!" Miku squealed. Miki's face turned as red as her hair "I'll be going now-" she quickly shuffled into her room. "Really Miku?" Luka asked face palming, Kaito disapered strangly no one noticed. "I'm sorry it's just so cute!" Piko walked to Meiko's room not nowing it was her's or that anyone lived in there. Meiko glanced at the albino "What the hell is *hic* that?!" Piko backed up a bit to stay a distance from the crazy drunk brunett, Meiko threw the empty sake bottle at him hitting him in the head knocking him out making a loud _THUD!,_ Rin heard the thud and quickly got out of her room and walked to the area where she heard the noise. when she enterd Meiko's room she saw Piko unconsious on the floor "What the hell Meiko!?" Meiko walked out of her room to the downstairs area of the mansion, Rin picked up the boy and followed Meiko and put Piko on the couch. Len walked into the kitchen to get a banana when he caught a glance of the boy on the couch and chuckled to himself.

Hope you guys like this, i"m sorry if i have spelling errors.


	3. Chapter 3-Randomness

The critisisium is getting high ;-; I'm trying people.

"It's not funny Len!" she shouted at her brother, "It kinda is." the blond insisted as they saw Meiko stumble back to her room slurring words. Rin walked over to the brunett and asked "Meiko what did you do to Piko?" she tryd to act calm, "I th*hic*rew my bottle at that little monster." then after that Meiko began slurring words again. "Jesus christ Meiko-" Rin walked back over to the livingroom and sat in a chair waiting for Piko to wake up. After a few hours or so, the albino woke up he got up off of the couch and looked at Rin, the blond female was asleep by the time Piko woke up, he shook her attempting to wake her up "Len- go away..." she mumbled then opend her cerulian eyes and looked at Piko "Oh- Hi Piko.'' Piko smiled a bit then walked away rubbing his head where Meiko threw her bottle at, he didn't seem to talk much.

Len sat on the counter eating his banana, Miku walked into the room eating a leek and humming PoPiPo. She hopped onto the couch and turned on the TV, Rin didn't notice that there was Gumi behind her, Gumi tackle-hugged the blond "Rinny-Chan!" she squealed as she hugged her "Gumi- wtf?!-" Gumi giggled and nuzzled into the blond "L-let go of me now!" Rin commanded "Aw Fine, your no fun" she let go of Rin and rolled away. Len finished eating and got up, he walked over to Rin grabbing her arm dragging her to his room "Len let goooooooooooooo-" Len shook his head, once they got into his room he let go of Rin "We need to talk." he said closing the door "What is it?" she asked siting on the floor. "Piko needs to go.", "What why?" Len crossed his arms "Because he's just a peice of metal walking around the house doing N.O.T.H.I.N.G, he hasnt sang yet, master hasnt given Piko anything to do sence he got here!" Rin rolled her eyes "Not my fault master hasn't assigned Piko to do anything yet." she got up and opend Len's door walking out of his room and to the livingroom again. But the blonds heard yelling _again_ and Meiko wasnt the only one yelling this time, Rin told Miku "Go and see why Meiko's yelling again please." Miku nodded and got up, walking to Meiko's room and saw the brunett and Piko yelling at eachother. Miku blinked in surprise that the albino was accually talking, ever sence he got to the mansion he hasn't talked much.

The teal haired girl just listen and watched them argue, standing there if they started to get violent. She didn't reallt know why they where yelling at eachother.


	4. Chapter 4-Really Luka?

Eventually the argument ended after like two hours, by the time they stopped yelling Miku was just staring into space blocking out everything around her. Meiko looked at Miku, the brunette wasn't drunk anymore thankfully. "Miku?" she slowly waved her hand infront of Miku's face, the teal girls eyes slowly drifted off to the sides of her face "Miku stop that's creepy-" Miku didn't respond. Meiko slapped Miku acrossed the face like how she did with Len, "Owie!" she hissed at the brunette "You where spaced out." she explained. Piko just stared up at Miku "..." He still didn't say anything, "Oh- uh right..." Miku mumbled, Meiko's phone rang. She pulled out her phone and awenserd the call, it was Luka "Meiko-Chan! I need help!" the pink haird Vocaloid screamed into her phone. "What is it?" Meiko asked in her concerned yet dull voice.

"We ran out of tuna!" Luka screamed yet again. Meiko rolled her eyes "Really Luka?.. Really?" she hung up, "Meiko? Meiko you there?" Luka put her phone away "Damn Meiko.." Miku looked down at Piko "Is there something you need?" she asked the boy "No" the albino replied. Meiko walked away "I'm bored..." she mumbled to herself, Miku saw a big spider crawl onto the wall and she screamed "SPIDER!" the teal haired girl ran away to her room. Piko looked at the spider "oh-" he smiled and picked the big spider up and stared at it, Kaito walked into the room and glanced at Piko "Whatcha doing?"

(All i got for this chaptar cus idk)


	5. Chapter 5-96

Meanwhile (I'm gonna focus on the others too.) upstairs Gumi, Len and Miku where talking. "It was huge!" Miku made a gesture to explain how big the spider was "You acting childish Miku." the blond rolled his eyes, "Like you aren't scared of spiders." Gumi looked at Len "Pfft- please Gumi, I'm not scared of anything." Gumi giggled and held a fuzzy spider infront of Len. "Cool." he gazed at the spider blankly, Gumi smirked and put it on Len's head "Hehehe-" the blond was panicking on the inside ' _get this thing off!'_ he screamed in his head. Gumi snickerd as she watched the blond slowly freak out, "Told ya so Len." Gumi giggled as she took the fuzzy spider of the boy's head, "Ah finally.." he sighed with relief. Miku poked the spider with her leek and squeals, Piko walked over to them holding the big spider. Kaito just shrugged and left, Miku slowly turned her head to face the spider and screams.

"It is big-" Len blinked and backed up slightly, Piko put's the spider in Gumi's hand. "Thanks shota" she smirked "H-hey.." Piko bit his lip narrowing his eyes, "Just kiddinggggg!" ruffles the albino's hair, Piko smiled for a sec then walked away "He's strange." Len mumbled. Miku nodded in agreement "It's just how he is." Gumi stated, Meiko walked over to them "Who's a shota?" the brunette smirked ''Piko." Len said smirking as well, Meiko chuckled to herself "He'll be fun to mess with." she mumbled to herself."Meiko be nice to him ok?" Miku said and crossed her arms, "Fine.." rolls her eyes "I'm gonna talk to him." Len said and followed the albino "Hey, Piko-" Len smiled oddly "Hm?" stops and turned around to face the blond "Oh hi Len.." he smiled faintly. "Yeah- bye." Len walked away, "That was strange.." Piko mumbled then continued walking, he didn't really know where the hell he was going but he didn't care. "It's sueless" the blond said to the others even though he didn't even try, "Well did you try shota?" Gumi teased "Ha ha very funny loli."Len hissed, Gumi rolled her eyes "Whatever.." she walked away holding a carrot she got from earlier. 96Neko walked into the room and stared at Len "Oh no not you!" he yelled, Neko chuckled "Sup Len-kun?" Len backed up and slid into his room closing and locking the door. "Quit playing hard to get Lenny!" she smirked knocking on his door "Let me in~" keeps kocking "No! Go away!" he shouted.


	6. Chapter 6-Un-Named

This time I'll go over this chapter and spell chek :3

Neko eventually walked away, outside Piko was sitting on the front porch with Miki. "So, do ya like it here?" the redhead looked at Piko "Yeah.. It's ok here, I guess." the albino sighed, "Well that's good!" Miki smiled. Piko shrugged and pokes Miki on the shoulder, she squealed and hugged Piko tightly. Piko blushed and slowly hugged the redhead back, "Yay hugz!" she smiled, the albino chuckled lightly. "Your very nice." Piko said as Miki smiled, Meiko was watching the two through the window smirking. "Hehe.." the brunette chuckled slilently, Miki nuzzled Piko then let go of him and walked back inside the mansion. The albino blinked and stayed outside for a bit, Kaito was in the kitchen eating ice cream (duh) and watching tv from the kitchen Meiko walked up to him in the way of the tv view. "Meiko please move." Kaito looked at the shorter brunette "No thanks I don't wanna." she smiled, Kaito rolled his eyes and moved her away "Hey come on now." she crossed her arms "No, so please leave me alone." Kaito said as he stared at the tv.

Meiko sighed and sat on the counter waiting, Luka and Miku where in the basement practicing their singing (First thing I type having to do with music ;-;) after a bit they took a break and went upstairs. "I'm borrreeed!" Miku whined as she walked up the stairs with Luka, "Quit complaining." Luka tapped Miku on the cheek, Miku glared at the older pink haired vocaloid. Rin was sitting on the couch and Gumi was watching her "Gumi go away." Gumi frowned "Nooooo!" Gumi hugged Rin "I don't wanna leave Rinny-Chan." Rin narrowed her eyes at Gumi "Stop that's creepy." the blond glared at Gumi and she sighed and walked away. Rin turned off the tv and stared out the window "...". Meiko fell asleep on the counter and Kaito had left the kitchen, Kaito walked up to his room to be alone. Gumi walked around in circles in her bedroom like an idiot, Luka plopped onto the couch holding Tako-Luka next to VY2 Yuuma. "Hey Luka.." Yuuma said in his dull tone, "Oh-hi Yuuma-Kun." she smiled at him. He smiled back faintly, their master walked into the house to only see Yuuma, Luka, Miki and Meiko. "Uh-... Where are the others?" he asked as he walked into the livingroom "Oh, thier just somewhere in the house." Luka crossed her eyes slowly. "Uh Piko is outside and Miku is in her room from what I remember." Miki said casually as she poked Meiko who was asleep on the kitchen counter. "Why is he outside?" master asked looking at Piko through the window.


	7. Chapter 7-Tako

New chaptar yay :33

"Oh, I don't know." Miki replied eating cherries. "Oh, well he should come in soon." master said walking upstairs, Yuuma looked at Tako-Luka. Tako-Luka squeaked and hugged Yuuma's arm "Aw she like you Yuuma-Kun!" Luka smiled, "Please get it off me." He demended Luka. "Alright, fine.." she huffed and pulled Tako-Luka off and hugged her, Tako squealed more and wrapped her tentacles around Luka's face. Luka smiled and got up and walked to the kitchen looking at Miki and Meiko. "Hehe she's still asleep." Miki said poking Meiko's face with her finger, Yuuma turned on the tv and watched Pokemon. Miku walked downstairs and jumped onto the couch happily, "I'm gonna bring Piko back inside now." Miki said as she stopped poking Meiko and walked outside "Piko, masters ays you should come in now." she looked at the albino. "Ok.." Piko said as he got up and walked back inside and Miki followed him.

Len walked out of his room, walking downstairs "Hey guy's." Len said as he sat on the couch between Yuuma and Miku. "hey guys" Len said as he picked a manga and started to read, "still no tuna.." Luka whined. Meiko woke up "Nnnn..." she groaned then jumped off the counter, "Luka shut the face no one cares." Meiko snapped. "Jeez Meiko.." Luka mumbled then walked away to her room. "Meiko be nice got it?" master raised his eyebrow at Meiko. "Fine..Fine..." Meiko groaned, Yuuma fell asleep after a while. "Hm." Miku looked at Yuuma and poked his cheek "..." Yuuma didn't react he just sat there. "Hehehehehehe." Miku chuckled and got up, she walked into the kitchen and looked at Meiko and Miki.


	8. Chapter 8-Hell-ish

"What?" Miki asked looking at Miku, the teal haired girl shrugged and grabbed a leek. "Okay?" Miki blinked a few times and walked away "Well I'm bored.." she mumbled to herself. Meiko just stared blankly at Miku "Whut gurl?" Meiko asked sounding drunk, Miku tilted her head and tapped Meiko's cheek. Meiko swatted her hand away "Don' . ." the brunette glared at Miku, Miku squealed and walked away. "Meanie.." Miku mumbled glaring at Meiko for a split second, 'Hmh.." Meiko rolled her eyes and got up and slaps Yuuma. He woke up instantly and yelped in pain "Ow!" Yuuma got up and looked at Meiko "why the F- did you do that?!" Meiko shrugged "Cus I'm bored." Yuuma flipped her off and walked away. Meiko crossed her arms "Rude, Master should knock some sence into that teme." She growled and walked away.

Len walked out of his room quietly and walked downstairs and looked around for Rin, "Rin?" he looked at Rin, she was still looking through the window, he tapped her shoulder. Rin turned her head to look at Len "Hey Len.." she mumbled and stared at him blankly, "Rin, you ok?" he tilted his head. Rin squinted "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she blinked, Len just shrugged and began to walk off.

All I got for now. ^^'


End file.
